The Broken Secret
by miraculous1212
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves in some serious trouble when Hawkmoth captures them and comes way to finding out just who's behind the mask. The only problem with their escape in the aftermath? The even leaves them both knowing something they shouldn't...
1. The one where they both know

Chapter 1

**Marinette:**

I landed on the roof next to Chat Noir as quickly, and as gracefully as I could. I had been fighting side by side with this silly cat for three years now, so entrances had become kind of a game to us. Whoever had the most heroic landing won bragging rights until the next akuma fight. "Ahh! M'Ladybug! Nice of you to join me on this fine evening!" He called cheerfully, despite the fact that he was chasing after the akumatized victim. Chloe must've done something again, because Alya's mom had been akumatized. Chloe was always making some sort of mischief in that hotel.

Something told me that the akuma was in her chef's hat, or maybe her fruit and veggie launcher gun. Chloe must've insulted her cooking. She was going around turning objects into rotten fruits and vegetables and flinging them at nearby people. "HOW ABOUT SOME _SPOILED_ FOOD FOR ALL YOU _SPOILED_ BRATS?!?! DON'T LIKE MY GOURMET FOOD?!?! WELL THAN YOU CAN HAVE _ROTTEN_ FOOD!!!"

She looked as if she hadn't slept in a long time. She had circles under her eyes, and her chefs uniform was completely black, including her hat. "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SPOILED CHEF!" She screamed. "Really Hawkmoth? The Spoiled Chef? Is that the best you got?" Chat Noir questioned, deflecting a chunk of rotten broccoli. I ran to his side. "Give me the scoop Chat Noir!" I said, trying to catch the rotten food launcher from Spoiled Chef's hand with my yo-yo. "I think the akuma is in her hat. She seems to be mad about a spoiled brat calling her food 'udderly ridiculous' as I recall her screaming once." Chat said. "Oh Chloe." We both said in unison, shaking our heads. I sighed. "Madame Bourgeois really needs to learn how to be nice, especially since she has helped us out from time to time." Chat said. I giggled. "M'Lady, I'd love to sit here and _chat_ with you, but I think it's time we got to the point. _Feline_ a little..._lucky?_" The sly cat asked. "Always!" I replied. "Lucky Charm!" I shouted. I caught the item. A little stuffed turtle. I smiled. I knew exactly what I had to do. "Chat, hold her off for as long as possible! Make sure nothing else is turned into rotten produce!" I said. "Right on it _Bugaboo__!_" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tikki! Spots off!" I said as I reached the apartment door. I knocked, and immediately, Master Fu opened the door. "Well hello Marinette! Are you in need of something special to help you out today?" He asked. "Indeed I am, Master Fu!" I said, "I know just what I need too..."

"Marinette Dupain-Chang, you may choose an ally to assist you in defeating this akuma. Once the mission is over, you will return the miraculous to me. Choose wisely." He said. I picked up the yellow hair comb. "Chloe, I'm giving you a shot of redemption!" I said, "Thank you Master Fu!" I said, nearly running out the door. "You are welcome Marinette!" I heard the Master shout from a distance down the hall.

As soon as I was in a safe place, I yelled, "TIKKI!! SPOTS ON!!" And swung through the city of Paris as Ladybug. I was at the hotel in no time. I landed on the roof without a sound. Definitely won that one. Too bad Chat wasn't here. I ran up to the glass door and tapped on it. "LADYBUG!!" Chloe shrieked, opening the door. "I'm so glad you're-"

"Chloe Bourgeois! I give you the power of the Bee Miraculous! You must be the one to right this wrong. Once the mission is over, you will return the miraculous to me." I said, cutting her off. She sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have yelled at her like that, it's just Mom left for New York this morning to continue running her Fashion Empire and-" I frowned. "Chloe, that's not an excuse." I reminded her. "You're right. I'm sorry Ladybug." She said, taking the black box that I held out from my hand and opening it. There was a flash of yellow.

"Hello my Queen! How may I serve you today?" Pollen asked. Chloe smiles like a little kid at Christmas. She loved being a superhero, even if it was only part time. She certainly had no intent of hiding it either. "Pollen, buzz on!!" She shouted. We quickly ran down the stairs to aid Chat Noir.

As soon as we saw him, we ran to help. "LADYBUGGG!! YOU'RE BACK!! THANK GOODNESS!!" Chat squealed like a toddler, and squeed me in a death grip. "Wow, no love for the queen?" Queen Bee asked. "I only serve one Queen, and that's M'Ladybug." Chat said, taking my hand and kissing it. "Besides, weren't you the one that got us into this mess?" He asked. Queen Bee looked around at the ground, twisting her ankle trying to think of something to say. "Now now Kitty, play nice. She's here to mend her mistakes. Sometimes an apology from the culprit is more necessary than us trying to calm the akumatized victim down." I said. "You do have a point there!" Chat agreed. He looked into my eyes, and for a split second I felt as if time itself had stopped. I was pulled out of my trance when Queen Bee yelled, "LADYBUG WATCH OUT FOR THAT STRAWBERRY!" I managed to barely dodge it.

My earrings beeped. I had to go. "My Lady! You better go before you change back!" He reminded me. His ring beeped. "Looks like I'm not the only one!" I snapped back playfully. He scooped me up bridal style and took off. "Waiiit! Ladybug I wanted an interview!!!" We heard Alta Cesaire yell. "Sorry! Maybe in a bit! Bug out!" I yelled back.

As soon as Chat Noir found a clear alleyway, he set me down and said, "Plagg! Claws in!!" And my beloved Adrien took his place. "Tikki! Spots off!" I said. I took Adrien's hand. "Shall we go M'Lady?" He asked. "Of course Chanton." I said as we walked out of the alley.


	2. The one where the story begins

Chapter 2

**Marinette**:

Adrien and I walked hand-in-hand until we got to the Duapin-Cheng Bakery. I ran in and grabbed some macaroons for Tikki.

Adrien and I knew what we had to do. We had to let Chole handle this, after all, this was her fault. We would only step in when the akuma needed to be deevilized.

"Um, _HELLO?_" Plagg said, "Adrien I need **FOOD!**"

"Marinette? You don't happen to have grabbed an extra macaroon before you walked out the door just now, did you? I'm a little short of camenbert at the moment..." Adrien said.

"Oh Kitty, what would you do without me? In fact, I'm not sure how you both survived this long." I said, pulling out the other macaroon while Tikki was munching on the original.

"You are the most amazing Ladybug ever!" Plagg exclaimed excitedly, snagging the macaroon and munching on it.

After waiting a couple minutes for our kwamis to rest, Adrien and I transformed to be prepared to step in when we were needed.

While watching Queen Bee, Chat Noir and I realized she was becoming quite the ally. She knew what she had to do and when to do it when she was given the miraculous. Now all she needed to do was learn how to do it without the miraculous.

Queen Bee had already set it up so that swiping the chefs hat would be a piece of cake, and once the akuma was released, I stepped in and did her thing. We ran out of the building and jumped up to the roof, where Chloe's room was.

"Pollen, buzz off." Chloe said, detransforming. She was disappointed.

"Chloe, we are very proud of you today. As much as we know that it is dangerous to use you, this was something you needed to do. You are becoming a strong ally, and hopefully we can work this out so this isn't a 'only in severe danger' thing. I don't think we could've picked a better Queen Bee." I said.

"Really? Oh thank you Ladybug! I'm so sorry for causing all these messes. Old habits die hard I guess?" Chloe said.

"Maybe, if you stopped causing all these messes, we might be able to use to you more." Chat Noir said, winking at Chloe. I elbowed him. He knew exactly why they couldn't use her, because everyone knew she was Queen Bee.

Suddenly there was beeping coming from both my earrings and Chat Noir's ring. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, I think we better bug out. See you later Chloe!" Ladybug said as she twirled her yo-yo and threw it. She flew through the city of Paris, with Chat Noir on her tail.

"If only I could know who they are! I'd hook them up in a heartbeat!" Chloe said, walking towards the bedroom door.

Once Chat Noir and I found an alleyway to detransform in, we did. Adrien and I smiled at each other. What we had was special, and we were both glad it happened when it did. Today was a special day, it marked the 1 year anniversary of a broken secret that changed our lives. And there was no better way to spend it then visiting Andre's Ice Cream cart and talking a stroll to where the first Akuma fight had ended, the Eiffel Tower...

_One Year Earlier..._

**Marinette:**

It was the average day of summer sunshine in Paris. Andre was selling ice cream near the Eiffel Tower, and I was sitting on a bench, eating ice cream as she looked at the beautiful structure in front of me. I always loved coming here, it always inspires me when I needed to design something, and usually I admired it from further away, but today I decided to come closer so I could see all the details and somehow implement more details into this design. Alya had her big 1 year anniversary dinner with Nino next month, and she had asked me to design the dress.

"Tikki, what am I going to do? This dress has to be _perfect_ for Alya and I have no idea what _perfect_ should look like!" I said.

"Marinette, maybe you should take a break, you've been sitting here brainstorming for a while now, just look at all those crumbled papers!" Tikki said.

"Tikki I don't have time for a-" I was cut off by a nearby scream. Then, I saw it. Looks like baby August had another craving for lollipops.

I quickly gathered my things and ran to the nearest alleyway. "Tikki! Spots on!" I said, and with a flash of pink, Marinette had vanished and Ladybug had taken her place. With a swing of my yo-yo, I was off to save Paris once again.

**Adrien:**

"Aaaaaadriennnnnnn can we pleeeeaase go get some camenberttttt?" Plagg whined.

"Plagg! We are in the middle of a shoot! You can't keep asking me this at every water break I get!" I scolded.

"But...the cheese! It's _calling_ to me Adrien! I can't ignore it! It's like my _Ladybug!_ I can't ignore it, it's too _irresistible!_" Plagg whined again.

"Cheese and Ladybug are nowhere near alike Plagg. You need to gain some willpower my friend. I have work to do. It's a half hour until lunch. Can you wait that long?" I asked.

"You listen here boy! I don't _have_ to grant you the powers of _destruction _now, do I?" The kwami hissed.

"Um, yes Plagg, you do. Otherwise Paris wouldn't have Chat Noir when they need him and M'Lady would have her work cut out for her. Plus, Master Fu is the one who gave you to me, it's not like I found you on the streets and took on this role all by myself." I said.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that. Hehe, sorry?" Plagg said.

"Just be a little more patient, I'll double your cheese when we get to-" I was cut off by a scream. He turned around to see a giant baby in a purple onesie.

**AN-Hey guys! Chapter 3 is in the works, sorry if these seem a little short, the next one is going to be longer. Happy Reading! -miraculous1212**


End file.
